


Тебе нравится, как я готовлю?

by DreamerX2



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, Keith Can Cook, Keith is a college teacher, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, Lance and Keith are neighbors, Lance is a grad student, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 23:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15896307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerX2/pseuds/DreamerX2
Summary: Кит, учитель рисования в местном колледже, живет со своим котом и любит рисовать и готовить. Он пытается завести отношения, но все парни хотят одного, в то время как Кит жаждет романтики и найти того, кто будет понимать его с полуслова. Лэнс — аспирант, который не стесняется просить у незнакомцев вкусно пахнущую еду. Неожиданный субботний визит соседа меняет жизнь Кита навсегда.





	Тебе нравится, как я готовлю?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Like My Cooking?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14535111) by [devoosha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/devoosha/pseuds/devoosha). 



> Я на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/6838013

      Кит любил готовить. Это расслабляло его после напряжённого дня на работе. Ну, его работа учителем в местном муниципальном колледже не была выматывающей. Обычно. Он преподавал искусство. Как правило, занятия проходили спокойно, но иногда пребывание в окружении кучки творческих личностей сказывалось на его терпении. Особенно сейчас, когда семестр подходил к концу и студенты лихорадочно пытались закончить финальные проекты.  
  
      Готовка помогала ему не сойти с ума. Было что-то неповторимое в том, чтобы брать несколько ингредиентов и создавать нечто особенное. Он думал об этом как о расширении искусства. Оба занятия были похожи. Используя всего несколько вещей, он мог сотворить что-то прекрасное. В приготовлении еды всё было точно так же, только плоды его творения были вкусными и их можно было съесть.  
  
      Колледж, в котором он преподавал, располагался в университетском городке — дом гораздо больших высших учебных заведений, — место, где Кит мечтал однажды проводить уроки. Не то чтобы ему не нравилась непринуждённая атмосфера небольшого муниципального колледжа на окраине городка. Он просто знал, что сможет заработать гораздо больше денег в огромном университете. Может быть, даже купить небольшой домик вместо того, чтобы жить в тесной квартире в здании, полном громких студентов. Наконец получить столь желанное уединение. Может, завести собаку. Или четыре.  
  
      Эта мысль заставила его виновато зыркнуть на величественное, большое и пушистое животное, которое сидело на кухонном столе и пристально смотрело на него. По пути к мусорной корзине, чтобы выкинуть бумажную упаковку, в которой лежала свиная лопатка, он протянул руку и поцарапал большого мейн-куна за ушами, который правил этой квартирой. Кит знал, что настоящим хозяином в доме был Красный, и с радостью соглашался с прихотями избалованного кота.  
  
      Красный наградил сожителя громким мурлыканьем, встал и повернулся к нему спиной, как бы показывая, что Кит должен почесать его хвост, что молодой человек и сделал.  
  
      — Хороший котёнок, — Кит похвалил его, прежде чем выбросить мусор и повернуться к раковине, чтобы вымыть руки.  
  
      Он готовил тушеную свинину в горшочке, которой часто баловал себя по субботам. Рецепт был рассчитан на большое количество людей, но Кит просто растягивал блюдо на неделю, используя его для бутербродов или других рецептов. Всё равно у него не было того, с кем можно было бы поделиться или для кого готовить. Он вздохнул, нарезая лук, который достал из пакета со свежими продуктами, купленными накануне на фермерском рынке.  
  
      Кит с удовольствием бы готовил для кого-то, тем более для особенного человека, но у судьбы были другие планы. С тех пор, как он переехал в этот город, он не сходил ни на одно нормальное свидание. С большинством парней он познакомился в специальном приложении, но они не подходили ему. Даже те индивиды, которые в переписках и по телефонным звонкам казались многообещающими, хотели одного — затащить его в постель. Не то чтобы он был против секса, но он хотел, чтобы это что-то значило. Он хотел заняться им с тем, с кем у него была духовная связь. Пидж называла его демисексуалом, но он только отмахивался. Ему было плевать на ярлыки или что-то вроде того. Он знал, чего он хотел, и отказывался соглашаться на меньшее.  
  
      — Ты умрёшь девственником, Кит. Парни не заинтересованы в романтике, — деловито заверила Пидж.  
  
      Воспоминание об этом разговоре принесло легкую улыбку на его губы. Он высыпал нарезанный лук в горшочек, прежде чем перейти к большой стойке со специями. Это одна из многих вещей, которые он любил в Пидж, — её прямолинейность и честная манера говорить. Кит ненавидел людей, которые ходили вокруг да около и так и норовили навешать лапши на уши. Вероятно, поэтому он не мог сблизиться ни с кем, кроме его ехидной подруги, с которой он познакомился ещё в детстве. Его брат, Широ, тоже предпочитал говорить вещи прямо, хоть и не так едко, как Пидж.  
  
      Однако они жили в его родном городе, до которого было четыре часа езды. Кит виделся с ними не так часто, как хотелось. Его выходные были наполнены учебными планами, проверкой бумажных работ, рисованием, готовкой и иногда бессмысленными свиданиями субботним вечером. Бессмысленными потому, что, опять же, они никуда не приводили.  
  
      Кит невольно поморщился, неся выбранные приправы к судочку. Вчерашнее свидание было настоящим кошмаром. Парень, чьё имя безмерно раздражало, Брок, даже не удосужился подойти к двери, когда приехал забирать Кита. Он просто отправил сообщение, а затем с нетерпением нажал на гудок, когда Кит вышел из здания. Он даже не нашёл времени на то, чтобы красиво одеться, в отличие от брюнета. Не сказать, что вычурно, но он надел чистую, небрежно деловую одежду. Они пошли в закусочную, которую Кит нашёл бы причудливой и даже романтичной, если бы Брок не сказал, что он ненавидит необычную еду и лишние траты на то, что он собирается засунуть в рот.  
  
      Кит не считал себя снобом, но он верил в концепцию первого впечатления. Он бы даже нашёл эту закусочную романтичной с правильным человеком, но Брок, очевидно, таковым не являлся. И всё же Кит пытался. Он не умел вести светские беседы, но старался. Как Кит и боялся, Брок оказался человеком неглубоким, и вскоре стало ясно, что его единственная цель — забраться к Киту в постель. Или наоборот. Парень намекал на это так часто, что полностью отбил интерес брюнета.  
  
      Они закончили свидание рано. Поведение Брока стало более агрессивным, когда он понял, что с Китом ему сегодня ничего не светит. Он едва попрощался, высадив Кита у дома, и поспешил удалиться. Кит чувствовал некоторое облегчение, входя в тихий вестибюль здания. Вечер прошел так неловко, и Кит в которой раз подумал, что пора сдаться.  
  
      Он повернулся к блоку с почтовыми ящиками, когда понял, что сегодня так и не забрал почту. Кит повертел брелок, чтобы найти нужный ключ, открыл металлическую дверцу и вытащил корреспонденцию. Он рассеянно закрыл её, повернул ключ в замке и пошёл к двери, которая вела на лестничный пролёт первого этажа и лифту. Он разглядывал стопку в левой руке, а второй рукой потянулся к двери. В ту же секунду она распахнулась и ударила его по протянутой ладони.  
  
      — О, боже, прости! — выдохнул виноватый голос, заставив Кита посмотреть вверх.  
  
      И его сердце практически перестало биться. В дверном проёме стоял самый красивый мужчина, которого он когда-либо видел, держа в одной руке дверь, а второй опираясь на противоположную стену. На его лице застыло обеспокоенное выражение, которое ни капли не портило идеально загорелую кожу, усыпанную веснушками, а в глазах отражалась паника. Они были широко распахнуты, что Кит заметил, потому что не мог перестать смотреть в них. Существовал ли такой оттенок голубого? Кит знал, что он ни за что на свете не смог бы воспроизвести этот цвет в своей студии.  
  
      — Ты в порядке? — с тревогой спросил парень.  
  
      Кит опустил взгляд на свою руку и потряс ею. Он ударился не так уж сильно. Дверь была тяжелая и трудно сдвигаемая, так что, можно сказать, он просто врезался в нее.  
  
      — Эм, да. Да. Всё хорошо, — удалось выдавить ему.  
  
      — Ты уверен? Я такой растяпа. Прости, пожалуйста.  
  
      — Нет, всё нормально, — заверил его Кит. — Я, эм, даже не заметил.  
  
      — Видимо, очень увлекательная почта, — сказал парень, наконец ухмыляясь и заставляя сердце Кита сделать крутой вираж.  
  
      Кит посмотрел на почту в своих руках. Счета, несколько циркуляров и каталог художественных принадлежностей.  
  
      — Эм, не очень, — сказал он, проклиная собственное неумение поддерживать разговор с красивыми людьми.  
  
      — Я заграждаю тебе дорогу, — сказал незнакомец, не предпринимая ни одной попытки отойти в сторону.  
  
      — Эм, да. Я как раз шёл домой, — ответил Кит.  
  
      — Ты выглядишь наряжённым.  
  
      Кит медленно кивнул.  
  
      — Свидание, — коротко подтвердил он.  
  
      — Ты вернулся ужасно рано как для свидания.  
  
      — Плохое свидание.  
  
      — А, смылся? Знакомо, чувак. Это отстой. Мне жаль, что у тебя не срослось.  
  
      Кит пожал плечами, всё ещё чувствуя себя неловко. Он что, не мог сказать что-нибудь более интересное, чем «плохое свидание»?  
  
      — Еще не вечер, — сказал парень. Кит наконец отвел взгляд от красивого лица и увидел, что шатен выглядел так, будто был готов отправиться в клуб. — Ты должен вернуться, — лёгкая улыбка, сопровождающая замечание, почему-то заставила его нервничать.  
  
      — Я бы предпочёл посмотреть фильм дома со своим котом, — немного горько ответил Кит, а затем ужасно расстроился. Как же жалко это, наверное, прозвучало?  
  
      — Мы с моим другом, Ханком, хотим заценить новый клуб на пятой Авеню.  
  
      — Круто. Желаю хорошо провести время.  
  
      — Уверен, что не хочешь пойти с нами?  
  
      Кит удивлённо моргнул несколько раз. Он даже не знал этого парня, а тот уже приглашал Кита пойти в клуб? Видимо, он искал кого-то на одну ночь или что-то вроде того. Поэтому Кит покачал головой.  
  
      — Нет, спасибо. У меня всё схвачено.  
  
      Шатен нахмурился, но отошел от двери и придержал её для Кита.  
  
      — Ладно, — он звучал разочарованно, больше, чем Кит ожидал. В конце концов, этот парень шёл в клуб и, скорее всего, с кем-то переспит. Такие красивые парни всегда находили партнеров на один раз. В Ките же не было ничего особенного, так какая ему разница? — Если передумаешь… это новый клуб «Всплеск».  
  
      Кит кивнул, пытаясь не показывать, каким разочарованным сделал его этот факт. «Всплеск» был новым гей-клубом в их районе, что означало, что это прекрасное создание было либо геем, либо бисексуалом, учитывая убийственный наряд. Кит пробормотал что-то; он сам не был уверен что и бросился к лифту.  
  
      Вернув внимание в настоящий момент и на процесс приготовления ужина, Кит снял крышку с контейнера с кайенским перцем и, не скупясь, насыпал его в горшочек. Его щёки слегка покраснели от мысли об этом парне из холла. Он был такой милый, у Кита просто не было шансов. Брюнет приказал себе не думать о нём, потому что это только вызовет ненужное беспокойство. Парень выглядел так, будто любил флиртовать, и, несомненно, проснулся в кровати какого-то незнакомца тем утром. Или, наоборот, очнулся в своей постели с незнакомым человеком под боком. Кит тряхнул головой, чтобы избавиться от этой мысли. Не то чтобы его волновала чужая личная жизнь; просто для него такое поведение было диковинным. А ещё он не хотел думать, чем занимался этот прекрасный парень.  
  
      Красный громко мяукнул, чтобы напомнить Киту, что он до сих пор не завтракал. Кит усмехнулся, заканчивая с подготовкой свиной лопатки. Он накрыл горшок крышкой и установил таймер на восемь часов. Достаточно времени, чтобы покормить Красного, сходить в тренажёрный зал, сбегать в магазин, вернуться домой, прибраться в квартире и постирать бельё. Какая у него насыщенная жизнь, подумал Кит, слабо нахмурившись.  
  


***

  
      Когда он вернулся домой, запах тушёной свинины уже витал в воздухе, и он вдохнул острый и насыщенный аромат. Ничто не пахло лучше медленно готовящейся свинины, во рту собралась слюна. До полного приготовления оставалось три часа, поэтому Кит с головой погрузился в уборку и стирку вещей, что заняло у него как минимум час. Приняв быстрый душ, он надел обычную футболку и шорты, затянув длинные волосы в хвост и направившись в домашнюю студию.  
  
      Его квартира была типичной однушкой: главная комната была огромная и соединялась с кухней, столовой и гостиной. Кит выбрал это жилище из-за хорошего освещения. Раздвижная стеклянная дверь балкона впускала великолепное количество солнечного полуденного света, который идеально подходил для рисования. Мольберт стоял рядом с балконом, повёрнутый так, чтобы его спина смотрела на весь мир, когда он сидел на стуле. Поступавший на огромный холст свет был ярким и сильным, позволяя ему без проблем видеть краски, которые он оставлял на бумаге.  
  
      Мольберт не занимал много места. В комнате из мебели были только старый футон, который он «одолжил» у Широ, и телевизор на тумбочке. Маленький самодельный обеденный столик из Икеи с двумя стульями стоял рядом с барной стойкой, которая отделяла кухню от остального помещения. Кит сел на стул и взял в руки палитру, глядя на наполовину законченную картину. На ней был изображен ручей, который он видел в прошлогоднем походе с Широ. Кит переместил изображение на холст, но позволил себе некоторые вольности с цветами; он сделал их более насыщенными и эфирными, хотя картина, безусловно, не потеряла изначальной задумки.  
  
      Он выжал несколько сгустков цветов на палитру и взял кисть для деталей. Он работал над самим ручьем, рисуя его в мягких синих и фиолетовых оттенках, указывая на своего рода сумеречный взгляд на пейзаж. Картина приобретала вид сказки, что он не планировал, но позволил своей внутренней музе руководить процессом, и теперь результат ему нравился.  
  
      Кит потерялся в рисовании, едва обращая внимания на что-то, помимо цветов перед ним, когда из творческой дымки его вывел громкий стук в дверь. Он выглянул из-за мольберта и, наклонив голову, посмотрел на дверь, как будто мог видеть сквозь неё. Посетители были редкостью. Чтобы войти в здание, нужно было иметь ключи, поэтому жильцам никогда не приходилось сталкиваться с докучливыми продавцами или кем-то вроде того. Он подумывал не отвечать, когда звук повторился снова.  
  
      Вздохнув, Кит встал и положил палитру на стул, сделав мысленную заметку НЕ садиться на него, когда он вернётся. Вытерев руки о шорты, он направился к двери и взглянул в глазок. Снаружи на него смотрело чьё-то око, в то время как вокруг всё расплывалось от эффекта рыбьего глаза, отчего он не мог понять, кто это. Он не хотел открывать, но вовремя вспомнил, что он был сильным, знал карате и не боялся. Поэтому он отворил дверь, не снимая цепочку, которая соединяла её со стеной, и выглянул в маленькую щёлку.  
  
      Парень, навалившийся на дверь и заглядывающий в глазок, отдёрнулся и расплылся в виноватой улыбке. Кит удивился, увидев того самого красивого мужчину из вестибюля.  
  
      — Могу… Могу чем-то помочь? — слабо спросил Кит.  
  
      — Да! Прости, что беспокою тебя, но я живу по соседству. Я не знал, что это ты, — проговорил он очаровательным и дружелюбным тоном.  
  
      Кит закрыл дверь, чтобы отцепить замок, и снова открыл её, на этот раз полностью. Этот парень не просто стоял с огромной улыбкой на лице, но Кит также заметил тарелку в его руках. Запутавшийся брюнет поднял взгляд обратно к глазам мужчины.  
  
      — Ты что-то хотел?  
  
      — Это типа очень неловко и, наверное, странно, но ты сводишь меня с ума вот уже несколько часов!  
  
      Рот Кита слегка раскрылся.  
  
      — Что?  
  
      — Этот запах! — воскликнул парень, чьи глаза искрились от едва сдерживаемого смеха. — О, боже, этот запах такой вкусный! Я пришёл попросить немного еды!  
  
      Кит моргнул несколько раз, полностью потеряв нить разговора.  
  
      Шатен продолжил:  
  
      — Слушай, мы соседи, и, что бы ты ни готовил, оно проходит по вентиляции, я глотаю слюни ВЕСЬ день. Я больше так не могу. Я начал надеяться, что если я приду и попрошу достаточно сильно, то тот, кто здесь живет, пожалеет бедного, никчемного аспиранта и немножко поделится. Я так сильно скучаю по еде своих Mamá и Abuela. Я не ел приличную еду с тех пор, как переехал сюда! Я не выдержу ещё один вечер рамена!  
  
      — Ты хочешь мою еду?  
  
      — Совсем чуть-чуть! Ну пожа-а-алуйста, — он жалобно протянул последнее слово, что Кит невольно нашёл очаровательным. — Всего лишь маленький кусочек на мою тарелку. Видишь? — спросил он, поднимая посудину, тем самым напомнив Киту небезызвестного Оливера Твиста. — Я даже принес свою тарелку. Потом я вернусь в мою одинокую квартиру и никогда не побеспокою тебя. Клянусь.  
  
      — Ты хоть знаешь, что я готовлю?  
  
      — Нет, и мне всё равно. Я в прямом смысле съем всё что угодно. Я имею в виду, это всё же ТВОЯ вина.  
  
      — Моя вина? — растерянно воскликнул Кит.  
  
      — Да! — практически прокричал парень. — Я пробыл здесь всего две недели, а отсюда исходит так много вкусных запахов, что это настоящая пытка.  
  
      Кит начал понимать, что этот парень безумно любил преувеличивать, но для Кита, который осознавал весь юмор ситуации, это было странно очаровательным. Никто никогда не винил его в проведении пыток, особенно кулинарными способностями. Он отошёл немного назад и открыл дверь ещё шире. Всё-таки у Кита было доброе сердце, а этот парень был милым.  
  
      — Эм, входи. Можешь присоединиться ко мне на ужин, если хочешь. Тебе необязательно забирать свою тарелку и уходить.  
  
      На короткий миг мужчина выглядел удивлённым, но затем его лицо озарила яркая улыбка. Кит приказал себе не смотреть на неё. Иначе он, вероятно, умрёт.  
  
      — Серьезно, чувак? О, боже, ты лучший! — он переложил тарелку в другую руку и протянул ладонь Киту. — Меня зовут Лэнс, кстати.  
  
      Кит быстро пожал руку нового знакомого и отпрянул от неё, как будто она была горячей. Так и было. Кит пытался не думать, какой гладкой была кожа Лэнса, а хватка — крепкой и уверенной.  
  
      — Кит, — коротко сказал он.  
  
      — Приятно познакомиться, Кит, — радостно сказал парень, входя внутрь. Он с любопытством разглядывал квартиру, его улыбка превратилась в спокойное выражение.  
  
      — Эм, взаимно, — неловко сказал Кит. Он обогнул барную стойку, чтобы проверить горшочек. Оставалось ещё полчаса, но он всё равно поднял крышку и посмотрел на тушёную свинину. Обнаружив, что её можно было доставать, он повернулся, чтобы сказать, что все будет готово через пару минут, и удивился, встретившись с устроившимся за кухонным столом Лэнсом, который с интересом наблюдал за его действиями.  
  
      — Неплохая квартирка, — добродушно заметил парень. — У меня не так много солнечного света. Думаю, это потому, что большую часть дня его загораживают деревья. Тебе повезло.  
  
      Кит кивнул и неожиданно вспомнил, что он рисовал до прихода гостя и должен, наверное, убрать краски.  
  
      — Чёрт, — пробормотал он под нос. — Извини, мне нужно убрать мои вещи.  
  
      Лэнс повернулся, наблюдая за двигающимся к мольберту Китом.  
  
      — О, ты рисуешь? Можно посмотреть?  
  
      Кит глянул через плечо, внезапно смутившись.  
  
      — Эм, конечно. Только я ещё не закончил.  
  
      Лэнс вскочил и направился к мольберту, легко обходя его, чтобы посмотреть на рисунок.  
  
      — Ничего себе, чувак! Это сделал ты?  
  
      — Ну, да, — ответил Кит, неспокойно теребя кончик хвоста. Обычно он без проблем показывал свои работы людям, но Лэнс заставлял его нервничать.  
  
      — Потрясающе. То есть, я не смыслю в искусстве, но это прекрасно! — Лэнс наклонился вперед, вбирая каждую маленькую деталь глазами. — Я так понимаю, ты воссоздаешь это? — спросил он, указывая на картину.  
  
      Кит кивнул.  
  
      — Да. Я увидел этот поток в походе со своим братом прошлым летом. Я не мог выкинуть его из головы, поэтому решил перенести его на холст.  
  
      — Каким-то образом тебе удалось сделать эту красивую сцену ещё более красивой. Мне нравятся цвета, которые ты выбрал. Придаёт картине некий сказочный вид. Как сцена из диснеевского фильма или что-то вроде того.  
  
      Кит рассмеялся.  
  
      — Спасибо? Наверное?  
  
      — Это комплимент! — заверил его Лэнс, улыбаясь до самых ушей. — Нет ничего лучше диснеевских фильмов!  
  
      Шатен выпрямился, когда Кит отошёл, чтобы положить кисти в банку с цитрусовым растворителем, в которой он чистил их.  
  
      — Тебе чем-нибудь помочь? — спросил он.  
  
      — Нет-нет. Это займет несколько минут, но ничего сложного, — Лэнс наблюдал, как Кит застенчиво соскребает палитру и чистит её растворителем краски. — Мне просто нужно вымыть её, — добавил он, поднимая банку и указывая ею в сторону кухни.  
  
      — Круто! — Лэнс пошёл за Китом, но резко остановился и посмотрел на стены. — Это тоже твои рисунки?  
  
      — Эм, да. Я нарисовал их в этом году.  
  
      — Чувак, ты очень талантливый, — отметил Лэнс, переходя от стены к стене, как будто он был в галерее. Кит был так рад, что сегодня он убрался в квартире и всё аккуратно лежало на своих местах. Однако он немного покраснел от похвалы.  
  
      — Спасибо, — сказал он, выключив воду и вытерев кисти сухим полотенцем. — Я только положу это на балкон, — предупредил он, неся художественные принадлежности через комнату.  
  
      Лэнс рассеянно промычал. Он выглядел очарованным картинами и остальными вещами Кита, которые были в его квартире. За последний год Кит пригласил к себе домой двоих парней: один раз, когда готовил ужин, а второй — когда предложил выпить. Никто из них даже не обратил внимания на картины и его вещи. Первый даже не оценил ужин. Парень просто быстро засунул еду в рот, а затем начал делать недвусмысленные намеки. Парень, которого он пригласил выпить, даже не дождался, когда Кит нальёт вино. Кит быстро выпроводил их обоих. Поэтому ему было приятно, что Лэнс заинтересовался его работами.  
  
      Кит вернулся на кухню, чтобы помыть руки. Он вытащил жаркое из свинины и положил его на разделочную доску, чтобы порезать на кусочки.  
  
      — Так что ты приготовил на ужин?  
  
      Кит чуть не подпрыгнул оттого, как близко подошел Лэнс. Он даже не услышал, как он приблизился.  
  
      — Эм, тушёную свинину.  
  
      — Неудивительно, что у меня текли слюни. Я обожаю тушёную свинину! — Лэнс улыбнулся, что Кит заметил уголком глаза. — Ты много приготовил. Ждёшь кого-то, кроме меня?  
  
      — Я и тебя-то не ждал, — сказал Кит, хотя его тон был шутливым, и Лэнс тихо рассмеялся. — Но нет. Я обычно много готовлю. Я могу использовать остатки на другие рецепты или есть их всю неделю.  
  
      — Умно, — сказал Лэнс, а затем тяжко вздохнул. — Хотел бы я уметь так готовить. Я помогаю моим Mamá и Abuela, но я не могу сделать ничего вкусного. Обычно еда либо подгорелая, либо недоделанная. Однако я полностью освоил макароны с сыром.  
  
      — Ты только начинаешь. Это, на самом деле, первое, что я приготовил.  
  
      — Правда? — спросил Лэнс, неожиданно заинтересовавшись.  
  
      Кит кивнул, орудуя двумя вилками, чтобы разделить свинину на кусочки, прежде чем высыпать их в глубокую миску.  
  
      — Мой брат постоянно злился, что я пользуюсь духовкой, когда его нет дома, но это не останавливало меня. Я часто видел, как он пользуется ею.  
  
      — Сколько тебе было?  
  
      — Тринадцать.  
  
      Лэнс усмехнулся.  
  
      — Это твой брат? — спросил он.  
  
      Кит поднял взгляд и увидел, что Лэнс смотрел на несколько фотографий, которые висели на холодильнике. Он указывал на ту, где Кит и Широ были в прошлогоднем походе.  
  
      — Да. Широ.  
  
      — А это кто?  
  
      Возможно, он должен был обидеться или почувствовать неприязнь к любопытству Лэнса, но он не испытывал ничего из этого. Он снова повернул голову и посмотрел на снимок, на который указывал парень.  
  
      — Пидж и её брат Мэтт. Пидж моя лучшая подруга, а Мэтт — Широ. Они были нашими соседями. Ну, они жили в нашем квартале.  
  
      — Круто. А мой лучший друг — Ханк. Мы познакомились в школе, а потом вместе пошли в колледж. Он самый лучший.  
  
      Кит улыбнулся, перекладывая последний кусочек свинины в тарелку.  
  
      — Можешь отнести на стол? — спросил он, передавая посудину гостю.  
  
      — Конечно! — ухмыляясь, ответил Лэнс. Кит снова помыл руки, затем достал салат из капусты и картофеля, который он приготовил накануне перед свиданием, из холодильника.       — Где у тебя посуда и столовые приборы? — спросил Лэнс.  
  
      Кит кивнул в сторону подвесного серванта.  
  
      — Наверху. А приборы — в ящике под ним.  
  
      Лэнс пересек кухню и вытащил тарелку для Кита и вилки для них обоих. Кит, снимая плёнку с небольших мисок, наблюдал за ним. Как для полного незнакомца, Лэнс, казалось, устроился как дома.  
  
      — Что будешь пить? — спросил Кит.  
  
      — Эм, не знаю. А что у тебя есть?  
  
      Парень пытался вспомнить содержимое холодильника.  
  
      — Кока-кола? Кажется, лимонад. Пиво и вино, если хочешь что-нибудь алкогольное.  
  
      Лэнс рассмеялся.  
  
      — Хорошее вино? — спросил он, а когда Кит кивнул, сказал: — Почему бы и не его?  
  
      Лэнс забрал у Кита тарелки с едой и поставил их на стол, в то время как брюнет открыл шкафчик, чтобы достать два винных бокала. Это начинало выглядеть как свидание, отчего Киту стало немного неудобно. Все его встречи с парнями проходили не лучшим образом, и он даже не знал этого человека. По крайне мере обычно у него был шанс узнать будущего спутника по сообщениям или телефонным звонкам, прежде чем согласиться на продолжение. В холодильнике остывала нераскрытая бутылка вина. Он вытащил её и понёс вместе со стаканами к столу.  
  
      — Оно из местной винодельни. Бей-Ридж. Думаю, оно весьма неплохое.  
  
      — О, я был там на дегустации. Однажды я потащил туда Ханка, — Лэнс сел и смотрел, как Кит открывал бутылку. — Он отличный друг, знаешь. Сделает всё что угодно, если я попрошу достаточно сильно.  
  
      Кит усмехнулся, наполняя два бокала.  
  
      — Почему мне кажется, что ты просишь его о многом?  
  
      Лэнс притворился обиженным.  
  
      — Я не буду ни отрицать это, ни подтверждать, — легкомысленно сказал он, вальяжно махнув рукой.  
  
      Кит только промычал, передал один бокал Лэнсу и сел на противоположную от него сторону. Он не мог заставить себя смотреть на Лэнса: парень был слишком хорош, а Кит не хотел провести весь ужин, глазея на него или краснея.  
  
      — Свинину можно есть просто так, или у меня есть булочки, с которыми можно сделать бутерброды, если хочешь, — слабо сообщил он. Почему он ни с того ни с сего начал стесняться?  
  
      — Я бы не отказался от бутербродов. Боже, я не знаю, как отблагодарить тебя. Всё выглядит так вкусно.  
  
      — Ну, ты умолял меня…  
  
      — И я хорош в этом! Теперь понимаешь, почему это работает на Ханке? — спросил Лэнс, смеясь.  
  
      Кит улыбнулся, не встречаясь с парнем глазами. Они наполнили свои тарелки, и Кит потянулся за вилкой, когда увидел, что Лэнс поднял бокал.  
  
      — За новых друзей, — сказал он с играющей на губах мягкой улыбкой.  
  
      Кит пытался не зацикливаться на этих губах и вместо этого задался вопросом: как Лэнс мог так быстро назвать его своим другом? Они познакомились меньше часа назад и даже не знали фамилий друг друга. Тем не менее, Лэнс уже знал о Ките больше, чем большинство парней, с которыми он ходил на свидания последний год. Он даже не заметил, как его рука потянулась к собственному бокалу и грациозно подняла его. Стол был маленький, поэтому им не пришлось далеко тянуться, чтобы чокнуться. Глаза Лэнса сверкали от неподдельного веселья, глядя на Кита поверх стакана, из которого он пил.  
  
      — О, ты не шутил. Вино и правда вкусное.  
  
      Они приступили к еде, сначала молча, но, как бы Кит ни нервничал, тишина не казалась неловкой. Просто странной. Похоже, Лэнс безмерно наслаждался своей порцией, и Кит, у которого не было того, для кого можно было готовить, чувствовал удовлетворение от понимания, что его стряпня вызвала на лице этого незнакомца такое счастливое выражение. Лэнс, однако, принадлежал к тому типу людей, которые не могли долго соблюдать тишину.  
  
      — Я не видел тебя в клубе прошлым вечером. В «Всплеске». Я так понимаю, ты остался дома и смотрел фильм со своим котом?  
  
      Кит кивнул.  
  
      — Да. Я имею в виду, да, я никуда не пошёл.  
  
      — Это гей-клуб, — заметил Лэнс, его глаза неожиданно сосредоточились на Ките с какой-то напряжённой внимательностью. — Поэтому ты не пошёл?  
  
      Кит подумал, что это был странный вопрос, но всё равно покачал головой.  
  
      — Нет. Просто… Думаю, клубы — это не мое? Из меня не очень хороший танцор, к тому же я устал, что ко мне вечно подкатывают.  
  
      — Ты не любишь, когда к тебе подкатывают? Ты имеешь в виду, парни?  
  
      — Нет, — Кит почувствовал разочарование от невозможности донести свои мысли. — Мне… Мне нравятся парни. Просто я не люблю клубы. Там слишком много людей. Это не для меня.  
  
      Выражение Лэнса смягчилось, и он улыбнулся.  
  
      — Да, я понимаю.  
  
      — Вы с Ханком повеселились?  
  
      Лэнс рассеянно пожал плечами.  
  
      — И да, и нет. Я имею в виду, сам по себе клуб был хорош, но там было слишком много народу. Мы едва могли двигаться. В этом вся проблема новых мест. Но ты прав: там много парней, которые искали быстрый перепихон.  
  
      Кит подумал о тоне, которым говорил Лэнс. Чуть ли не брезгливый и, может, разочарованный. Прежде чем он успел остановить себя, он спросил:  
  
      — Как и ты?  
  
      — Что как и я?  
  
      Кит покраснел. Зачем он задал такой вопрос полному незнакомцу?  
  
      — Перепихон, — сказал он тихим, смущённым голосом.  
  
      Лэнс рассмеялся, отчего Кит покраснел ещё больше.  
  
      — Нет, чувак. Я хожу в клубы не для того, чтобы заняться сексом. Я хожу танцевать. Я люблю танцевать. Я знаю, что я не найду то, что ищу, в случайных незнакомцах из клубов и баров, — он поднял руку и положил её на сердце в классическом испуганном жесте. — Я не такой!  
  
      Кит рассмеялся, несмотря на горящие щёки. Какая ему разница, спал Лэнс с первыми встречными или нет? Только вот он обнаружил, что большая.  
  
      — Я не хотел совать нос не в своё дело.  
  
      — Всё нормально, — легкомысленно сказал Лэнс. — Как бы там ни было, мы не могли танцевать, к нам ужасно подкатывали, поэтому мы стояли в сторонке, пили и смотрели, как все танцуют. Эта часть довольно забавная. Мне нравится смотреть на людей, но играла такая классная музыка, что я хотел танцевать.  
  
      Красный решил выбрать этот момент, чтобы заявить о своем присутствии. Огромный рыжий кот вальяжно ступил в комнату. Наверное, он валялся на кровати Кита и спал так долго, как могут только представители семейства кошачьих. Красный запрыгнул на один из стульев у барной стойки, что открыло ему прекрасный вид на стол и особенно на Лэнса, на которого он уставился с убийственным блеском в глазах.  
  
      — Красивый кот, — мягко сказал парень, издавая характерные подзывающие звуки в сторону Красного. — Неудивительно, что ты предпочёл остаться дома, а не идти в потный переполненный клуб. Это же мальчик, да? — спросил Лэнс, глядя на Кита.  
  
      — Да. Его зовут Красный.  
  
      — Привет, Красный, — Лэнс поздоровался с котом, который продолжал смотреть на него с недобрым прищуром. — Кажется, я ему нравлюсь.  
  
      Кит засмеялся.  
  
      — На самом деле он не любит никого, кроме меня. Ему даже не нравился Широ, когда я жил дома. А Широ нравится всем.  
  
      — Он чем-то похож на Ханка. Ханк нравится всем. Не могу дождаться, когда ты познакомишься с ним. Ты полюбишь его. Он — идеальное человеческое существо. Бог среди людей.  
  
      — Познакомлюсь с ним?  
  
      — Ну да! Не терпится рассказать Ханку, что ты можешь составить ему конкуренцию.  
  
      — Что? — переспросил Кит.  
  
      — Ханк — лучший повар, которого я знаю. Точнее был им. В колледже Ханк работал поваром. Когда мы выпустились, он перешёл в небольшую закусочную. Это было невероятно милое место. Бывал там? Университетская закусочная?  
  
      Кит рассмеялся:  
  
      — Я был там вчера на ужасном свидании.  
  
      Глаза Лэнса расширились.  
  
      — Тебе не понравилось там?  
  
      — Нет-нет, само место было приятным. Я бы даже сказал, романтичным, если бы я был с правильным человеком. Но этот парень оказался таким придурком, — сказал Кит, пожав плечами. — Он испортил всё впечатление.  
  
      — Тебе нужно сходить туда со мной и Ханком, — произнес Лэнс. — Тогда тебе понравится. Он всё ещё помогает там, когда у него есть время. К сожалению, его не так много. У него довольно сложная магистерская программа. А ещё он увлекается аэрокосмической техникой, потому что он гений! — Лэнс откусил сэндвич пару раз и спросил: — Так почему этот парень придурок?  
  
      Кит пожал плечами и почувствовал, как его щёки снова краснеют.  
  
      — Было очевидно, что он пошёл на свидание только для того, чтобы получить от меня большее.  
  
      — А, он один из этих. Такие парни сводят меня с ума.  
  
      Кит кивнул.  
  
      — Когда мы переписывались, он казался нормальным. Ни одного упоминания о сексе. Но он настаивал на том, чтобы вернуться домой, и мне это не понравилось. А ещё то, что он даже не приоделся и прямо сказал, что не повезёт меня в какое-то вычурное место и не будет тратить много денег, — тогда Кит дернулся и поднял округлившиеся глаза. — Не то чтобы я требовал это. Я не такой. Обычный ужин подошёл бы для первого свидания. Парни не обязаны тратить на меня много денег. Просто это, я не знаю, грубо — говорить напрямую, понимаешь?  
  
      — Нет, чувак, ты прав. Это было неразумно с его стороны. Кто вообще так делает?  
  
      — Я простой парень, так что меня несложно впечатлить. Просто… Я не знаю, нельзя приложить немного усилий? Ожидать, что я пойду с тобой в постель просто потому, что ты купил мне ужин? Нет, спасибо, — Лэнс внимательно слушал его с легкой улыбкой на губах. Кит удивил самого себя, потому что обычно он не открывался так кому-то, кроме Широ и Пидж. Но в Лэнсе было что-то особенное. С ним было так легко разговаривать. — Ты сказал, что не ищешь быстрый перепихон, да? — спросил он у Лэнса, который молча кивнул. — Я тоже. Может, я старомоден? Не знаю. Я просто не хочу заниматься этим с первым встречным. Это не для меня. Поэтому мне кажется, что остаться дома и посмотреть фильм с котом — лучший вариант. Может, с моей стороны глупо так полагать.  
  
      — Я так не думаю, — сказал Лэнс, и тон его голоса заставил сердце Кита подскочить в горло. — Просто у тебя высокие стандарты. Это не плохо, Кит.  
  
      — Я даже не думаю, что это высокие стандарты, — возразил Кит. — Я просто хочу того, кто будет уважать меня. Может, ДВА свидания, прежде чем надеяться на что-то? — пошутил он, отчего Лэнс слабо посмеялся. — Я был бы счастлив и с обычными свиданиями. Приготовить мне ужин или сводить в поход, — он резко остановился, снова краснея. — Я слишком много болтаю.  
  
      — Нет, неправда. Мне нравится слушать тебя, — сказал Лэнс, потянувшись к булочке, чтобы сделать ещё один бутерброд. — Так чем ты занимаешься? Работа? Колледж?  
  
      — И то, и другое, — ответил Кит. — В смысле, я преподаю в Сообществе Алтеи.  
  
      — Дай угадаю. Искусство?  
  
      Кит кивнул.  
  
      — И тебе нравится?  
  
      — Да. Там весело и довольно непринуждённо. Я пробыл там всего два года, но мне очень нравится. А что делаешь ты?  
  
      — Я аспирант в университете Алтеи. Ну, я начал этим летом, чтобы стать кандидатом наук.  
  
      — Кандидатом наук? — изумленно спросил Кит. — Ты выглядишь не таким уж и взрослым.  
  
      — Ты пытаешься спросить, сколько мне лет? — насмешливо протянул Лэнс, но ответил, прежде чем Кит успел стать слишком красным. — Мне двадцать три, и я довольно быстро отучился на магистра. Сначала я закончил Алтею, а потом уехал в Калифорнийский университет в Сан-Диего, где добыл степень магистра. Теперь я вернулся, чтобы стать кандидатом наук, потому что я скучал по дому, а в Алтее есть хорошая программа по моей области.  
  
      — Что ты изучаешь?  
  
      — Морскую биологию. Моя специальность — акулы. Моя магистерская диссертация была о акулах-мако, поэтому я надеюсь продолжить обучение ради моей диссертации.  
  
      — Ничего себе, это круто!  
  
      — Мако — самые потрясающие акулы. О них почти ничего не известно, потому что они довольно неуловимы и за ними сложно наблюдать. Прошлое лето я провел на лодке, проводя над ними тесты и эксперименты. Это было лучшее время в моей жизни!  
  
      Кит с восхищением уставился на Лэнса. То, как он говорил о своей страсти, когда его глаза зажигались, а лицо становилось невероятно живым, было прекрасно. Понимая, что он должен что-то сказать, Кит признался:  
  
      — Я мало что знаю об акулах.  
  
      — Я записал неплохое шоу об акулах-мако. Надо будет как-нибудь тебе показать! И ты ОБЯЗАН прийти и посмотреть видео, которые я снял прошлым летом. Они у меня на компьютере, я использовал их в моей диссертации и во время защиты.  
  
      — С удовольствием, — слабо сказал Кит. Он всё ещё был немного потрясён из-за того, каким открытым и дружелюбным был Лэнс.  
  
      — Где ты учился? — спросил парень.  
  
      — Эм, у себя дома. В университете Гарнизон. Здесь я поступил на БФА. Я подумывал о том, чтобы пойти на магистра, но я хотел начать преподавать, так что… — он замолчал, пожав плечами. — В Алтее искали преподавателей, поэтому я схватился за возможность, хоть и понимал, что буду скучать по брату и друзьям.  
  
      — Это довольно смело — просто взять, собрать вещи и переехать в незнакомое место. У меня хотя бы был Ханк, когда я уехал в Сан-Диего.  
  
      — Наверное. У меня ушло немало сил. Я… Я не умею заводить друзей, поэтому в некотором смысле мне было страшно.  
  
      — Но ты с легкостью ходишь на свидания, — игриво заметил Лэнс.  
  
      Кит опять покраснел. Последний раз он так часто краснел, когда был подростком.  
  
      — Наверное? Я просто использую приложение для свиданий и знакомлюсь там с парнями. Хотя у нас ничего не выходит, поэтому это не считается.  
  
      — Твой дом далеко?  
  
      — В четырёх часах езды. Я не часто езжу туда и скучаю по Широ и Пидж.  
  
      — А по родителям?  
  
      Нахмурившись, Кит опустил взгляд на почти пустую тарелку.  
  
      — Эм, мы с Широ одни.  
  
      — Ах, извини, Кит. Я не должен был лезть не в свое дело, — напрягшись, сказал Лэнс.  
  
      Кит снова поднял голову, тронутый тем, каким расстроенным выглядел парень.  
  
      — Нет, всё хорошо. Наша мама ушла давным-давно. А папа умер от рака, когда мне было двенадцать. К тому времени Широ уже было восемнадцать лет, поэтому я мог жить с ним. Это было непросто. Он много работал и ходил в колледж. Но мы справились.  
  
      — Я всё равно не должен был поднимать эту тему. Прости меня.  
  
      Губы Кита выгнулись в небольшой улыбке.  
  
      — Нет, правда, всё в порядке. Я не против поговорить о папе. Он был хорошим человеком с чувством юмора. У меня остались о нём только хорошие воспоминания. Я скучаю по нему, но мне больше не больно говорить о нём.  
  
      Лэнс облегченно улыбнулся.  
  
      — Понимаю. Какое у тебя самое счастливое воспоминание о нём?  
  
      Кит выпрямился и задумался. Это был интересный вопрос.  
  
      — Я помню, как однажды он взял нас с Широ на рыбалку. Что-то вроде выходных в лесу. Это было ужасно. Всё, что могло пойти не так, пошло не так, — он улыбнулся воспоминанию. — Пошёл дождь, мы потеряли снаряжение, палатки промокли. Всё что можно представить. Было холодно и противно, но мы всё равно неплохо провели время. Папа рассказывал нам истории о его родителях и детстве. Мы говорили, играли в «Слова» и всё в таком духе. Это было ужасно, но папа не унывал.  
  
      Улыбка Лэнса стала ярче.  
  
      — Звучит потрясающе. Похоже, он хороший отец.  
  
      — Так и было, — сказал Кит, кивая, и съел последнюю порцию картофельного салата со своей тарелки. Он увидел, что Лэнс тоже закончил. — А что насчёт твоей семьи?  
  
      — Они живут в Майами, поэтому я давно не видел их. Mamá и Papi мигрировали с Кубы и поселились в Майами. В конце концов, они также забрали родителей Mamá, поэтому мы живем все вместе: Mamá, Papi, мои Abuelos, два брата и сестра. Дома немного переполнено и громко, и мы постоянно влезаем в пространство друг друга, но я скучаю по этому.  
  
      — Я не могу представить себе столько людей в одном доме.  
  
      — Иногда это сводит с ума, — признался Лэнс, — но со временем привыкаешь. Я имею в виду, я не знал другой жизни, поэтому… — он просто пожал плечами. — У меня почти не было личного пространства. Как, впрочем, и в колледже, так как мы с Ханком жили в одной комнате. В обоих колледжах. Теперь я живу один, и это так странно. Я думал, что мне понравится тишина, но от этого я чувствую себя одиноким.  
  
      — Я думал, Ханк живет с тобой? Почему вы разъехались?  
  
      — Он переехал к своей девушке, — ухмыляясь, сказал Лэнс. — Она крутая. Очень милая, и Ханк ТАК восхищен ею. Они, знаешь, как те раздражающе идеальные парочки, которые ты хочешь ненавидеть, но не можешь, потому что они клёвые.  
  
      Кит рассмеялся.  
  
      — Да, я знаю таких людей. Широ такой же со своей девушкой. Это раздражает, но их просто невозможно не любить.  
  
      — Именно! — воскликнул Лэнс, облокотившись о стол. — Я скучаю по сожительству с Ханком, знаешь, но я рад за них с Шей. У него ушла ВЕЧНОСТЬ, чтобы пригласить её на свидание. Она изо всех сил намекала ему, что он нравится ей, но иногда он может быть стеснительным. Мне пришлось вмешаться, чтобы сдвинуть всё с мертвой точки.  
  
      — И почему я не удивлен?  
  
      Лэнс подмигнул ему.  
  
      — И не должен. Видишь, ты начинаешь понимать меня. Ты рад, что я пришел выпрашивать у тебя еду?  
  
      — Если честно, то очень, — признался Кит. Он пытался не обращать внимания на самодовольную ухмылку Лэнса. Покраснев, он встал и поднял их тарелки.  
  
      — Эй, позволь мне хотя бы прибраться, — вмешался парень. — Ты сделал всю работу и накормил этого бедного, потерянного беспризорника. Это меньшее, что я могу сделать.  
  
      Кит смотрел на него пару секунд, а затем кивнул.  
  
      — Эм, конечно, если хочешь. Но ты не должен.  
  
      Лэнс вскочил на ноги.  
  
      — Её всё равно мало.  
  
      Кит и Лэнс отнесли посуду и миски на кухню. Лэнс налил моющее средство в раковину и начал заливать его водой. Кит достал для него новую губку и вытащил пластиковые контейнеры для остатков. Было что-то странное в том, чтобы стоять на кухне и заниматься такими домашними вещами с красивым мужчиной. Странно, но приятно. Кит очень хотел, чтобы это было по-настоящему, а не просто необычная встреча, которая началась с выпрашивающего еду парня. Он хотел иметь это домашнее блаженство: медленные и непринужденные субботние вечера, наполненные ничегонеделаньем, искренними разговорами, совместной готовкой и вкусным ужином. Как сегодня. У него не было ни единого шанса с Лэнсом, однако он не мог избавиться от мысли, что он отличался ото всех парней, с которыми он ходил на свидания. Лэнс внимательно слушал его и не говорил исключительно о себе. Казалось, ему было интересно то, что говорил Кит, и брюнет не видел в нём ни грамма фальши.  
  
      Кит также видел, что его спальня не была конечной остановкой Лэнса. Он правда хотел только еду. Может, познакомиться с Китом и узнать его, возможно, завести нового друга, но главным мотиватором оставалась еда. Кит не знал, что он думал на этот счёт. С одной стороны, было приятно узнать человека без давления, но всё вышеперечисленное только подтверждало, что Лэнс не был заинтересован в нём и не будет.  
  
      Кит собирался сказать что-нибудь, когда почувствовал настойчивый толчок в ногу и услышал безошибочное требование Красного дать ему ужин.  
  
      — Ты тоже проголодался, дружок? — спросил он, направляя вопрос коту.  
  
      — Мяу!  
  
      — Я бы принял это как «да», — деловито сказал Лэнс, ухмыляясь толстому коту, всё ещё держа руки в раковине.  
  
      — Не дай ему обмануть тебя. Он накормлен, но ведет себя так, будто не ел несколько недель. Он заслуживает Оскар за роль голодающего несчастного кота.  
  
      Лэнс рассмеялся.  
  
      — Ну, он точно выглядит так, будто его хорошо кормят. Он огромный! — шатен сполоснул последнюю тарелку и положил её в специальную стойку, затем вытащил пробку из раковины и помыл руки. — Хочешь, чтобы я покормил его? Может, тогда он полюбит меня.  
  
      Кит на секунду задумался, почему Лэнс хотел завоевать расположение Красного, но затем просто пожал плечами.  
  
      — Если хочешь, то конечно, — он вытащил консерву любимой еды рыжего троглодита и передал её Лэнсу.  
  
      Парень ухмыльнулся, открыл крышку и встал на колени возле посуды Красного.  
  
      — Сюда же? — спросил он, указывая на пустую миску.  
  
      Кит кивнул, когда Красный подошёл и потерся о бедро Лэнса. Парень воспользовался моментом, чтобы почесать его за ушами свободной рукой. К великому удивлению Кита, Красный прильнул к его ладони и замурлыкал.  
  
      — Кажется, ты ему нравишься, — сказал Кит, игнорируя, каким счастливым сделал его этот факт.  
  
      — Коты всегда любят меня, — с гордостью сообщил Лэнс, высыпая еду в посудину. Красный немедленно потерял к парню всякий интерес и сфокусировался на корме. Лэнс присел на корточки и пару минут наблюдал за поглощающим еду котом. — Он красивый. Такой пушистый.  
  
      Кит взял у него пустую консерву и выбросил её, в то время как Лэнс встал на ноги.  
  
      — Это приятно, пока тебе не нужно пылесосить пять тонн кошачьей шерсти каждую неделю, — сказал Кит.  
  
      — Да, я заметил, — рассмеялся Лэнс.  
  
      Они с минуту стояли, глядя друг на друга. Киту казалось, что он должен был чувствовать себя неловко. Однако этот неожиданный полдень оставил его сбитым с толку, но с ощущением легкости и счастья на душе. Он никогда не заводил друга так просто. Ни один человек не вписывался в его жизнь так, будто был там всё это время. Кит всегда мечтал об этом, но даже не смел думать о том, что они могут переступить черту с этим дружелюбным соседом.  
  
      — Прости, у меня нет десерта, — неожиданно подал голос Кит.  
  
      — Ничего страшного, чувак. Ты дал мне ужин. Я был бы мудаком, если бы ожидал ещё и десерт, — тихо посмеявшись, сказал Лэнс. Его глаза блестели в кухонном свете. Его взгляд заставил Кита нервничать. — На самом деле, — заговорил парень, и Кит заметил секундное сомнение в его выражении. — Что бы ты сказал, если бы я угостил тебя мороженым? Чтобы отблагодарить за ужин?  
  
      Глаза Кита слегка расширились.  
  
      — Эм, конечно. Но ты не обязан.  
  
      — Я хочу, — отмахнулся Лэнс. — Я хорошо провел сегодняшний день и, если честно, не хочу, чтобы он заканчивался.  
  
      — О, тогда с удовольствием, — сказал Кит и осмотрел себя снизу вверх. — Но я, наверное, должен переодеться.  
  
      Лэнс кивнул.  
  
      — Ну, я думаю, что ты выглядишь мило, но да.  
  
      Кит покраснел и пошёл в свою комнату, пытаясь игнорировать мягкий смешок, раздавшийся ему вслед. Неужели парень флиртовал с ним? Нет, вряд ли. Хотя он сказал, что не хочет, чтобы этот день заканчивался. И «милый»? Сердце Кита загнано билось в груди, в то время как он полез в шкаф, благодаря всех Богов, что по субботам он в обязательном порядке стирал одежду.  
  
      Он выбрал небрежный наряд. Более красивые шорты, чем те грязные, которые были на нем, и чистую футболку со Мстителями. Он вышел из комнаты и быстро заскочил в ванную, чтобы почистить зубы и проверить отражение в зеркале.  
  
      — Прекрати надеяться, — приказал он своему двойнику, распуская неряшливый хвостик и проводя пальцами по волосам.  
  
      Кит вернулся на кухню и обнаружил Лэнса, который поглаживал сидящего на барной стойке кота.  
  
      — Он запрыгнул сюда, — сказал парень. — Ему же можно?  
  
      — О, да. Этой квартирой, скорее, владеет Красный. Он просто позволяет мне жить здесь, — Кит был в восторге, что обычно всем недовольный кот разрешил Лэнсу подойти к нему так близко.  
  
      Шатен рассмеялся, почесывая местечко над хвостом Красного, которое тот не позволял трогать никому, кроме Кита.  
  
      — Ты готов?  
  
      Кит кивнул, засовывая кошелёк в задний карман, хватая ключи и солнцезащитные очки.  
  
      — Куда хочешь пойти?  
  
      — Возле книжного есть один магазин мороженого. Он в нескольких кварталах отсюда, — предложил Лэнс.  
  
      — Круто, там и правда неплохо.  
  
      — Дай я забегу к себе и возьму свои вещи, — сказал Лэнс, пока Кит закрывал входную дверь. — Вернусь через минуту.  
  
      Кит кивнул и ждал в коридоре, пока шатен направился в свою квартиру. Он вернулся через несколько минут, и Кит заметил, что он тоже почистил зубы. «Не придумывай лишнего», — сурово приказал он самому себе.  
  
      Сегодня был прекрасный майский день, солнце только начало садиться, отбрасывая последние оранжевые лучи, которые заставили парней надеть солнцезащитные очки. С ними Кит чувствовал себя немного увереннее, надеясь, что Лэнс не заметит надежду в его глазах.  
  
      — Итак, Кит. У тебя есть фамилия?  
  
      — Эм, Когане.  
  
      — Моя — МакКлейн. Знаю, немного странно для кубинца иметь шотландскую фамилию, да? — спросил Лэнс, улыбаясь. — Как гласит история, какой-то древний предок пришел из Шотландии. Отсюда мои каштановые волосы. Они светлее, чем у моей Mamá. А вот у Papi волосы рыжие.  
  
      — Не знал, что шотландцы переселялись на Кубу, — заметил Кит.  
  
      — Видимо, некоторые переселялись. Купцы и тому подобное, — ответил Лэнс. — Судя по семейным легендам, именно им был мой пра- какой-то там дедушка.  
  
      В магазине мороженого было полно народу, поэтому они заняли место в конце длинной очереди и разговаривали о незначительных вещах. Несущественные, но милые мелочи, которые дали Киту представление о характере Лэнса. Кит не мог остановить себя от мысли, что сегодняшний день был бы идеальным свиданием, если бы дела обстояли именно так. Он всё больше понимал, что ему нравился Лэнс. Очень. Молодой человек был прекрасен, конечно, но дело было не только в этом. С ним было так легко разговаривать и просто находиться рядом. Киту казалось, что Лэнс всегда был в его жизни, даже если они были знакомы буквально несколько часов. Этот мужчина очень заботился о людях, которых он любил. То, как он рассказывал о своей семье, о Ханке, — Кит знал, что Лэнс сделал бы ради них все что угодно. Он был из тех, кто отвезёт тебя в больницу, если тебе нужно, и заберёт тебя из бара в два часа ночи, если ты позвонишь ему пьяным. Он казался идеальным.  
  
      Кит не удивился, что Лэнс попросил насыпать ему двойную порцию печенья. Лично он заказал только мороженое с ореховым маслом, хотя Лэнс сказал скучающей девушке-подростку за прилавком наложить побольше. Он поблагодарил парня, когда они вышли из магазинчика. Они направились в небольшой парк — островок зеленой травы посреди города. Парк был полон отдыхающих, играющих в фрисби, выгуливающих собак людей. Они заняли место у каменной стены, поскольку все скамейки были заняты, но Кит не возражал. Пока он мог спокойно наблюдать за людьми, он был счастлив. А знать, что он может сидеть в тишине и следить за толпой вместе с Лэнсом, было приятным бонусом.  
  
      Фонари вспыхнули один за другим, когда солнце опустилось за линию зданий. Кит посмотрел на свой телефон и увидел, что время близилось к восьми.  
  
      — Мне, наверное, пора, — неохотно сообщил он. Рожки с мороженым давно исчезли, но это не побудило ни одного из них уйти. Они разговаривали о своих семьях, друзьях, работе Кита, искусстве, колледже и исследованиях Лэнса.  
  
      Шатен вздохнул.  
  
      — Да, нам, наверное, уже нужно идти, — сказал он, отталкиваясь от стены. Кит присоединился к нему секунду спустя. Они шли домой, ничего не говоря. Кит чувствовал некое разочарование и грусть. Как Лэнс выразился, он тоже не хотел, чтобы этот день заканчивался, но он понятия не имел, что вызвало такие эмоции. Не то чтобы они встречались или действительно знали друг друга.  
  
      Когда они вышли из лифта, квартира Кита была первая. Они остановились, Кит открыл дверь и повернулся к Лэнсу.  
  
      — Спасибо за мороженое.  
  
      Лэнс улыбнулся теплой и нежной улыбкой.  
  
      — Это тебе спасибо за ужин. Извини, что я пригласил сам себя.  
  
      — Я рад, что ты сделал это, — тихо признался Кит.  
  
      Лэнс внимательно изучал его несколько секунд, слегка наклонив голову набок, что заставило Кита неописуемо нервничать.  
  
      — Ты сказал, что тебя легко впечатлить на свидании, да?  
  
      Брови брюнета нахмурились от легкого недоумения.  
  
      — Да.  
  
      — Тогда, — произнес он, почесав заднюю часть шеи, — я впечатлил тебя?  
  
      Кит округлил глаза и несколько раз ошалело моргнул.  
  
      — Что?  
  
      — Я впечатлил тебя? Это довольно простой вопрос.  
  
      — Это… Это было… свидание? — растерянно спросил Кит.  
  
      — Могу я быть честным? — спросил Лэнс и продолжил, когда Кит кивнул, всё ещё стоя с распахнутыми глазами. — Я правда не знал, что ты живешь по соседству. Я заметил тебя, когда переехал сюда. Я видел тебя на парковке, — сказал он, неопределённо махнув рукой в ту сторону. — И несколько раз в здании, когда ты выходил и заходил, и я подумал, что ты очень милый. Я так сильно хотел познакомиться с тобой, но не мог набраться смелости.  
  
      Кит почувствовал, как во рту неожиданно стало сухо. Это действительно происходит?  
  
      — Прошлым вечером я так расстроился, что наше первое взаимодействие чуть не сломало тебе пальцы, — он отмахнулся от небольшой попытки Кита возразить и продолжил: — Я чувствовал себя так виновато и очень хотел, чтобы ты пришел в клуб, но потом понял, что я упустил свой шанс. Представь, как я был удивлен, когда ты открыл дверь сегодня днём, — тогда Лэнс рассмеялся. — Я без проблем могу прийти к кому-то домой и попросить у них еду, но я просто не мог представиться и пригласить тебя на свидание.  
  
      — Ты хотел пригласить меня на свидание?  
  
      — Да. Как я и сказал, я подумал, что ты милый. И у тебя очень добрые глаза, — объяснил Лэнс. Впервые за весь день он выглядел неуверенным в себе. — Я хотел узнать тебя ближе и понять, такой же ты добрый, как выглядишь. А когда ты открыл дверь, я чуть не упал в обморок.  
  
      — Лэнс…  
  
      Но Лэнс не дал ему ничего сказать.  
  
      — У меня появился шанс узнать тебя, и, знаю, это слишком быстро, но ты мне нравишься. Ты удивительный. И это начало походить на свидание, как бы безумно это ни звучало. Вот почему я спрашиваю. Я впечатлил тебя?  
  
      Кит молча пялился на него. Лэнс смотрел в ответ этими умоляющими щенячьими глазами, которые однажды доведут Кита до смерти. Этим глазам нельзя сказать «нет»… Никогда. Самоуверенный и кокетливый Лэнс исчез — перед ним стоял неуверенный и неловкий молодой человек, который просто хотел впечатлить его. Впечатлить Кита! Он был потрясён.  
  
      То, как лицо Лэнса засияло, когда Кит, наконец, улыбнулся, заставило его сердце растаять.  
  
      — Да. Ты впечатлил меня сегодня, — сказал он мягким голосом.  
  
      Лэнс взял его за руку, и казалось, что его уверенность вернулась в полную силу.  
  
      — Что ж, я умею производить глубокое впечатление, — протянул он, отчего Кит закатил глаза. Он сжал ладонь парня и покачал головой.  
  
      — Не заставляй меня забирать слова обратно.  
  
      — Мы можем повторить это? Я говорил тебе, что умею готовить макароны с сыром, — сказал Лэнс. — Не хочешь прийти как-нибудь на этой неделе, посмотреть документальные фильмы об акулах и провести незабываемый вечер «У МакКлейна»?  
  
      Кит рассмеялся.  
  
      — Мне нравится этот вариант. Завтра у меня рано заканчиваются занятия.  
  
      — Это свидание! — заявил Лэнс, шагнув чуть ближе. — Эм, я не хочу забегать вперёд, но я до смерти хотел поцеловать тебя весь день. И это хороший способ завершить идеальное первое свидание.  
  
      Кит едва кивнул, когда рука Лэнса поднялась к его щеке. Кит задержал дыхание, когда он прикоснулся к нему мягкими губами. Короткий, целомудренный поцелуй закончился прежде, чем брюнет приготовился к нему. Когда Лэнс отстранился, Кит невольно потянулся за продолжением.  
  
      — Завтра, — прошептал Лэнс, прежде чем отпустить Кита. Он повернулся к своей квартире.  
  
      — Завтра, — выдохнул Кит, наблюдая, как Лэнс расплылся в дерзкой усмешке и исчез за дверью.  
  
      Он нежно закрыл позади себя собственную дверь, впустив себя внутрь. Красный спрыгнул с футона и подбежал к Киту, прошмыгивая между его ног. Сердце парня быстро билось в груди. Он прижал пальцы к губам, где всё ещё чувствовался поцелуй Лэнса. Неужели он наконец-то нашёл того, кому он искренне нравился? Того, кто хотел проводить с ним время вместо того, чтобы просто стремиться к сексу? Видимо, да. Он не обнаружил и намека на ложь со стороны Лэнса.  
  
      Он скользнул на пол и поднял Красного, прижимая его к груди. Над ухом раздалось громкое мурчание.  
  
      — Кажется, я наконец нашёл «того самого», Красный, — прошептал он коту.  
  
      — Мяу! — выразил свое одобрение Красный.


End file.
